This invention relates generally to an air handling unit having ducting which is made by a plurality of interconnected components or modules, and more specifically to a locking mechanism for connecting the modules.
Many air handling units found in the prior art are simply fabricated from sheet metal ducts that are brought together in the field to establish an enclosed flow path, through which air is conducted. The sheet metal walls of the ducts readily conduct heat and provide little in the way of a thermal barrier so that energy can flow into or out of the duct work. When the air handling unit is conducting conditioned air, this flow of energy into or out of the duct work can be costly and places an unwanted load on the air conditioning equipment.
In addition, when the air handling unit is installed in an unconditioned space and is carrying cooled air, the outer casing of the unit will xe2x80x9csweatxe2x80x9d. The moisture so developed will run off the unit onto the floor or equipment contained in the unconditioned space. This, in turn, will lead to a safety hazard for people working in the area and can cause damage to the equipment.
When conventional ducting of this type is installed and/or modified, the assembly or disassembly can be very costly. If this work is done improperly, it can lead to operational problems and warranty issues. This type of conventional ducting utilizes loose fasteners and/or the requirement for internal unit access. Typically the prior art ducting includes stand-off flanges which require separate hardware attachment. The numerous required pieces of hardware increase the probability for mistakes and errors in assembly and modifying ducting in the field, and has been a long standing problem in the field.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for assembling and disassembling air ducts which overcomes the problems of the prior art described above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved ducting system for conducting air along a desired flow path.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved locking mechanism for connecting modules which made up a duct carrying conditioned air.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an improved locking mechanism for connecting components of a duct system which obviates the need for loose fasteners and associated hardware.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple external locking system for connecting components of a duct system for an air handling unit.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by an air handling duct system for conducting air along an enclosed path of travel which utilizes a specially designed panel. The panel is used to form attachable sections and includes a rectangular frame made of a material having a high R value. The frame is closed by a top cover and a bottom cover so that a cavity is established within the panel. The cavity is filled with a curable material that sets inside the panel to bond the walls of the frame together and the covers to the frame.
The air handling duct system is made up of a plurality of rectangular sections or modules which are connected to each other by the locking mechanism of the present invention. The locking mechanism is in the form of mechanical latch which includes a male and a female retainer. The male and female retainers are installed separately into two adjoining (section) frame members. The latch is designed to be actuated from the outside of the frame with a common tool such as a hex wrench. The locking action joins the two sections together without the need for loose fasteners or the necessity for access to the inside of the unit.